


if you could listen to my heart

by demonsLOver



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Sentimental Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsLOver/pseuds/demonsLOver
Summary: The fight is over. Yet, he can't sleep. A sleepy intruder sneaks into his bed. For reasons he doesn't understand he welcomes it. His heart starts bleeding, but it's not blood.Law can't figure out his own heart.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	if you could listen to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just another drabble. Law/Luffy nakamaship. Could be seen as LawLu though. Law carries a lot of pain on his shoulders and I feel he truly trusts Luffy. And Luffy, well Luffy is Luffy. I particularly, personally love the ending.

It was probably midnight, he glanced at the port hole, the moon shined full with clouds scattered across the night sky. After the battle on Dressrosa and finally reaching Zou, his body pleaded for rest. Yet, he sat here on a soft mattress in the Captain’s Quarters in absolute silence. He avenged Corazon by many means; sharing the same title as the bastard and took advantage of an alliance that he couldn’t control. His plans that took years to make were thrown away from a young rubber ball of chaos and happiness that was too stubborn to let him go when all reason and self preservation said to runaway, _leave me alone save yourself._ Spontaneous hope won against calculated plans, it irked him to no end.

His bedroom door creaked open. He already had an idea of who it was as he sat legs crossed on his bed, his back touching the headboard. 

“What do you want, Mugiwara?” He asked. The intruder sneaks into his bed with no shame. 

“I don’t know. Just couldn’t sleep, but you’re not sleeping too Torao.” Luffy answered honestly. 

Law sighed, he was at the end of his wits. “Then go out on deck. I don’t want to be messed around with right now.”

“No.” Luffy objected. Law scowled, ready to threaten the Captain but his eyes met an iron willed gaze. He faltered. 

Silence filled the room, neither of them were sleeping even though one was sleepy and the other exhausted. Law tapped his knees as the silence seemed to grow loud and oppressing. He needed a noise, anything, to make it go away. Seeing that he wasn’t alone, he may as well strike a conversation. 

“Why did you do it? Why didn’t you just leave when I said the alliance was over?” He blurted out. Why he asked he didn’t know, but he needed answers as it gnawed at him blindly. A dam was broken, spilling hot livid rage at what has happened and what could have occurred.

“Just because, and we’re friends Toroa.” _You can’t give a reason that simple to risk your life for._

"Your cook was right. I was too invested in Doflamingo, it could have killed you." He argued. Every fiber of his being just wanted Mugiwara-ya to get mad, to explode with anger. _I could have killed you._

"But we won!" Was the ever cheerful reply, Luffy sat up as he threw his arms above his head. _Always cheerful._

He couldn't take it anymore. Something snapped. He grabbed the yellow T-shirt and pulled the shorter captain. _A smile on it, too much of him in one place._

"How do you not care?! It's your life, your nakama! You had no reason to fight Doflamingo! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Law shouted.

The very idea scared him more than it should. And maybe that's why if Mugiwara-ya died, he couldn't bare to see what life could hold without the rubber man. 

"But I did have a reason to beat that Mingo's ass, Torao." Luffy said. He placed his hands on Law's.

Luffy's face became downcast, Law fought the urge to stretch that face to a smile once more. Sadness didn't look right on such a happy person. Luffy smiled, but it was faded and hurt. 

"Every time someone said that Mingo's name, this hand..." Luffy gripped the hand still holding his shirt, "...would start twitching." 

How Luffy was able to figure that out easily shook him a bit. It explained the nickname _Mingo is such a stupid name_ but what what else did he figure out? Law realized quickly that they were heading into deeper territory. He didn't know if could come back after being left lost. He released the shirt and pulled his hand but Luffy didn't let go. 

"That was before Mingo cut this very same arm." 

"Mugiwa-"

"Like when you don't make a sound, until someone talks to you, when your back is against wood. Almost as if you were scared of being heard." Law pulled again, but rubber hands wouldn't let go. 

"Every time you try to smile, a big happy smile, you stop like you don't deserve it." Luffy sadly stated. 

The grip on his hand softened. Rubber fingers intertwining with tattooed ones. He could pull back now but _couldn't_. Not when he could feel his body tremble after each observed declaration. 

"You get mad at guns. Your face gets angry when you just hear the sound." 

Law could feel his heart beat faster at every word. To think that the carefree lucky go captain was able to see right through him shouldn't be much of a surprise. But it was, it _terrified him._ It was like this years ago, when a klutz cared more than he should have but this time it was a rubber idiot. Unlike years ago, the idiot won and _lived._

It didn't make the death of that loved klutz any less painful. If anything he wanted Corazon to be known. _He exchanged his life for mine._ But why is it that this idiot make him want to talk? Memories that he wished would just stay in the back of his mind kept appearing, as if they needed to said. _No...to be heard._ The answer came fast and honest, 

_Luffy-ya won't hurt me._

"He hurt you so much Torao. That's enough of a reason to kick his ass and I did." 

_Even though he knew I could have hurt him._

They were both crazy enough to go against a man that could cut them to pieces. He had little sanity to keep, he may as well give it away. He clenched the hands that held his. 

"I had a little sister named Lamy…” 

Once he started talking he couldn't stop. As he talked he realized he has never told any of this to anyone. He buried those secrets and memories deep in his heart, keeping them in silence. _Nothing can stay quiet forever._

"Then this klutz...his name was Corazon. Doflamingo's younger brother..." 

How they ended up like this, flat on the bed with his head resting on Luffy-ya stomach, didn't faze him. Especially the soft fingers that threaded through his hair when he tensed up, or the same hand that covered his eyes as he cried. 

_How does he know that I don't want anyone to see me like this?_

He was bleeding everywhere. He hated that he couldn't make it stop as it was coming from the one place that should not bleed. His heart was bleeding, but it's not blood. 

It was tears of guilt, agony, frustration, years of suffering that have been patched up for too long. Quick fixes throughout sleepless days to achieve a single goal. It was done but he ignored the healing that he needed. He was a surgeon but this was a form of invasive surgery he had no skill of. His heart needed a transfusion, not a transplant. He needed life to be given. 

_And I was. It just took time for me to notice._

His heart was mending now. He was slightly embarrassed by who but he actually didn't mind at all. It was clear that Luffy would be the last person _and only one_ to ever use this information against him. Luffy-ya cared _breathtakingly warm and forever lasting_ too much to hurt those he considered nakama or friends. He could tell these shared memories were locked under rubber flesh. 

_X marks the spot._

Luffy didn't say a word as he poured out his heart, just small sounds of disapproval or agreement. 

Drained and thirsty but incredibly lighter he collapsed boneless on the bed. _But I have bones._ And he has stayed too long with the Straw Hats for that joke to be stuck in his head. A glass of water appeared in front of his face. He sat up and gladly took the glass, greedily drinking all of it. The same hand took it back when it was empty. He flopped without a care on the soft mattress. 

A warm body cuddled him from behind, tired he leaned against it. A face buried itself to his hair and arms bundle him against a warm chest. He was too exhausted to put up a fight. 

"Torao...you didn't have to tell me anything." Luffy mumbled, on the verge of knocking out. 

"Then why did you continue to listen?" He asked, eyes blinking slowly. He yawned, closing his eyes. A solid mass of muscle thumped under skin and bones rhythmically, mesmerizingly into his ear. 

"You had something to say." _I don't have to be quiet anymore._ Soft snoring filled the room. 

Sleep was sweetly beckoning him. He followed Luffy's lead and fell asleep. Nightmares and scarred memories didn't plague him that night. 

Two different snores echoed that room, in peace and security. 

"Oi Torao, wake up! Sanji let you miss breakfast but not lunch! No starving on this ship!" 

He rolled over, placing a pillow over his head. "Go away Luffy-ya, let me sleep..." 

His blanket was being pulled, irritated he sat up and threw his pillow at his assailant. "You're too loud Mugiwara!" 

Luffy frowned at the accusation, "You're the one being loud!" Not even fazed as the pillow hit his face, landing on the floor. 

"You were the one coming here making-" He paused to yawn loudly. 

Luffy pouted, his stomach growling. "Torao it's lunchtime! Hurry up!” Luffy turned around and left, wanting lunch more than anything at the moment. 

As Luffy left he yelled back, “A Pirate Bentou, Torao!”

Dragging himself out of tangle blankets was harder than he remembered, lazily he walked to the washroom to clean his face. He wiped his face with a towel, threw it at the laundry basket. The person in the mirror was not the same person even though it was the same face. Something was different, that was evident. He was confused at the missing weight, he looked at the dark bags under his eyes. He wasn’t haunted anymore. _Those memories slept in peace._ He had let go. He could live again.

He never would have guessed he needed to bleed first to heal. 

The knowing smile Nico-ya gave him across that table as he ate his lunch annoyed him but he knew that she understood the shadows that no longer followed him. 

—

He needed to think. He rested his back against the rail, the sun shining bright. He was glad he didn't forget his hat in his room. The shade it provided helped block more than light, the shadow hiding the distress that was surely visible in tired eyes. It was the conclusion of his thoughts that left him wondering how did it get so far in such little time. It ranged up a question, 

_"What do you think of Mugiwara-ya, Doflamingo?"_ He asked Doflamingo when he didn't even have an answer himself. 

He looked at the cheerful captain play with the younger doctor and wholeheartedly understood the Straw Hats adoration and respect for the rubberman. Their silent dedication and worry to protect Luffy. _Almost reaching obsessive._

He had an answer. It fluttered under his skin, pounding his heart, and calming his mind with happier thoughts. It was a warmth his skin hasn't felt in years even though he could spend the rest of the days out in the sun and it wouldn't compare. 

_He's miraculous, glorious, stupefying and let his heart beat forever._

He knew that heart was rare, not the beating one behind scarred skin though the muscle did do it's job, it was the kind that beated for more than one person. A man he loved dearly carried the name of that organ had the same heart, that beat was silenced. A bloodthirsty monster had taken its sound out of rage and vengeance and tried to do it again. _Because of me,_ I _almost killed it again._

He didn't count his chances, to even meet another one scared him. The thought of losing it, the heart that kept him _and so many others_ alive was just a death sentence that shook his reality. 

_He's giving me life._

His vein was now connected, it was receiving the same life force _god so much blood_ as the same people on this ship. But how many others until they sucked it dry, when the idiot would say take more when there was none left? 

The blood was love. _And he was receiving pint after pint that he was sure he should have fainted. It was too much at once._

He yawned. Luffy walked towards him, Chopper trailing the captain. Luffy squatted at his side, head tilted he asked, "Still sleepy Torao?" 

He nodded, it seemed those years of sleepless days finally caught up with him. "Yes, Luffy-ya." 

Luffy smiled brightly, he settled himself against Law's right shoulder. Leaning all his weight against the older man, he pulled Chopper towards his lap. 

"Sleep then, Torao." A rubber cheek rested on his shoulder. He placed his head on raven colored hair. 

"Ah." Luffy shouldn't love people so dangerously. _Me of all people._

He concentrated on the beating rubber heart that held his unknowingly but he gave it willingly. His own heart skipped a beat as his eyes became wet, he pinched them tight. 

He was listening to his heart. _My heart is in his._

_And may it beat forever._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have made it sound that Law was head over heels for Luffy and maybe Law doesn't know that he was. As I said, I may have or have not.


End file.
